


From Darkness to Light (A TVXQ Changmin/Yunho Fic)

by loridee



Category: JYJ - Fandom, K-pop, SHINee, Super Junior, TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deceit, Drama, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship, Heartache, M/M, Romance, Sorrow, Suspense, Tears, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loridee/pseuds/loridee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU fic about two lonely souls, Shim Changmin and Jung Yunho, who are desperate to escape the darkness in their lives and find light, hope and happiness with each other.  (Author's Note:  The inspiration for this fic is inspired by the drama, romance, angst, heartache, deceit and suspense of two terrific K-Dramas:  SBS' 'That Winter, The Wind Blows' and 'Queen of Ambition'.  No copyright infringement intended. ~ loridee)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Darkness to Light (A TVXQ Changmin/Yunho Fic)

From Darkness to Light (A TVXQ Changmin/Yunho Fic)  
By loridee  
Copyright (c) 2013

 

~*~

 

(Author's Note - This is an AU fic about two lonely souls, Shim Changmin and Jung Yunho, who are desperate to escape the darkness in their lives and find light and happiness with each other. The inspiration for this fic is inspired by the drama, romance, angst, heartache, deceit and suspense of two terrific K-Dramas: SBS' 'That Winter, The Wind Blows' and 'Queen of Ambition'. ~ loridee)

Rating: NC-17 overall

Fandoms: TVXQ, JYJ, Super Junior, SHINee

Characters: Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jihye, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Choi Siwon, Park Leeteuk, Choi Minho, Lee Taemin, Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook, OFC Kim (Shim) Eun Ae, deceased OFC Kim Chung-Ho, OFC Kim Dae-Ho, OFC Kim Meelynn, OFC Kim Soolee.

Pairings: Shim Changmin/Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong/Jung Jihye, Choi Siwon/Park Leeteuk, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Lee Donghae/Kim Ryeowook, Park Yoochun/OFC Kim Meelynn, Kim Junsu/OFC Kim Soolee, OFC Chung Dae-Ho/OFC Kim (Shim) Eun Ae, past OFC Kim Chung-Ho/OFC Kim (Shim) Eun Ae.

 

~*~

 

Summary

 

Shim Changmin is an orphan who has no idea who he truly is or where he comes from. Though the pain of not having a family of his own haunts him, he manages to build a good life for himself. Surrounded by friends who care for him and support him, he is in his final year of law school at Seoul University and is looking forward to graduating with honors, passing the Bar Exam, becoming a lawyer and opening his own law firm to help the less fortunate and needy. Life couldn’t be any better for Changmin. Well…it could be better if he could find the mother who abandoned him at birth and build a relationship with her.

Jung Yunho is the co-owner of U-Know Books with his younger sister Jihye. Jihye is overly protective of Yunho because he is blind, but when law student Shim Changmin befriends Yunho and the two men begin to care deeply for one another, Jihye encourages the relationship believing that she can trust Changmin with Yunho’s well being. Love soon develops between Yunho and Changmin – both men being what they need to ease the darkness in their lives and brighten their world with hope and joy.

Twin sisters Kim Meelynn and Kim Soolee feel their lives are falling apart when their beloved father Kim Chung-Ho unexpectedly dies. They are left with the massive job of running their father’s successful company, The Kim Corporation, and although they are both capable of running the company together because they have done a magnificent job as Co-Vice Presidents of the company while their father ran the company as President and CEO, the Board of Directors think a male figure would be a better fit as the new President and CEO instead of Meelynn and Soolee. So the Board of Directors, headed up by their power-hungry mother Kim Eun Ae, is currently looking for a male to appoint as President and CEO of the company, and neither Meelynn nor Soolee are thrilled with the idea of a stranger leading their father’s company. So when their uncle and family attorney, Kim Dae-Ho (who is the identical twin brother of the late Chung-Ho), informs them that their mother gave birth to a son twenty-five years ago that she abandoned, the sisters are determined to find their half-brother and give him the family he was denied and also give him the position as President and CEO of their company. With their uncle’s help, they begin their desperate search for their half-brother whom they both refuse to refer to as their *half-brother* because to them Shim Changmin is their *brother* and that is that. There is no room in their family for *half*.

Everything comes to a head when the sisters find their half-brother. Changmin’s life goes in a new, shocking direction as he is united for the first time with sisters he never knew he had, an uncle he never knew existed, and a mother who would rather he remain lost to her than be a part of her life. The lifelong need for a family of his own urges Changmin to get to know his new family and build a life with them in spite of his mother’s resentment of him. But that need for his new family may cost him the life he is building with Yunho, for Yunho fears there may not be a place for him in Changmin’s new life, for the wealthy and successful do not care much for the handicap, and Yunho is handicapped and will remain so unless a cure can be found for his lifelong blindness. As Yunho tries to put distance between him and Changmin, Changmin fights to keep Yunho by his side. Changmin knows that Yunho is the only one for him and he is not about to lose Yunho no matter how hard Yunho tries to end things between them. Changmin’s sisters and Yunho’s sister realize too that Changmin and Yunho are meant to be together, and the sisters along with Changmin’s friends and Yunho’s friends band together to help keep Changmin and Yunho from losing what they have together while Changmin’s uncle blocks Changmin’s mother’s attempts to rid Changmin from the Kim Family and The Kim Corporation.

But with darkness always comes light…and it is the light that will see both Changmin and Yunho and those who love and support them through the toughest times they will face into a future that will be bright and rewarding for them all.

 

~*~

 

From Darkness to Light.

 

~*~

 

Prologue

 

Guryong Village  
Gangnam-gu District  
Seoul, South Korea

May 1987...

 

It was in the chill of the night during an unusually cold May that sixteen year old Shim Eun Ae's life changed forever.

Screaming in terror, she tried to shove the man rutting between her legs off of her, but she was too weak and too malnourished to have much affect on the man. The man merely laughed and slapped her hard in the face before pinning her thin arms to the cold, unforgiving ground before continuing with his assault; the pain of his brutality causing Eun Ae to black out until it was over. When she came to again a short time later, she discovered she was now alone in the dark alley that her attacker had dragged her into with her torn panties lying beside her and her dress hiked up around her chest; blood, cuts and bruises adorning her pale skin and unbearable pain radiating from deep within her...her virginal blood pooling about her hips.

She lay there in shock, her body gradually growing numb as coldness filled her heart, soul and mind. Her father's sins had finally caught up with her in the form of a brutal, merciless attack in a dark alley behind the shack she and her ailing mother lived in. 'If only I hadn't come outside to get more wood for the stove,' she thought regretfully, shame flooding her being. 'But Umma was cold...and there's no one else to get the wood but me...' Her poor excuse for a father had abandoned her and her mother months ago because of a gambling debt he could not pay, and tonight one of his creditors had come to collect on the debt in the most heinous way possible.

Closing her eyes again, Eun Ae begged for death to take her. She couldn't live like this anymore - hungry, cold and afraid, and now...no longer pure. No one would want her now. She wanted to die.

But her mother needed her. She couldn't abandoned her mother who was very sick and depended on her for everything now that Appa was gone...

Opening her eyes again, she forced herself to sit up then to stand, whimpers of agony escaping her split lips as pain ricocheted through her entire body. She pulled her dress down to cover herself, then she walked on shaky legs back into her backyard and gathered up as much wood as she could before entering the shack, closing the door behind her.

Out in the cold, dark alley, her torn panties lay in a heap on the ground; once pure white but now soiled, the last vestige of her innocence abandoned and discarded like trash.

 

~*~

 

February 1988

Nine months later...

 

He was a beautiful newborn with a headful of soft, curly dark brown hair, his wide dark brown eyes that were slightly mismatched already open and clear and watching every movement his mother made as she packed his few belongings into a small bag. When his mother returned to his side, he cooed softly as she picked him up and held him close to her heart for a long moment. She kissed his forehead gently, the clean, sweet scent of him would linger with her forever; then she placed him back in his wicker basket and wrapped him up in blankets. She then scribbled something on a piece of paper and safety-pinned it to the blankets before picking the basket up and leaving the shack; his small bag of belongings slung over her thin shoulder.

It was a bitterly cold, snowy night in February, so not many people were outside their shacks when Eun Ae left her home with her newborn son in tow. She walked for what seemed like an hour before she finally reached the inner city where all of the well-off people lived. She looked around for the perfect place to leave her newborn son at and found it almost immediately.

A hospital.

Hurrying over to the hospital, she looked around to make sure there would be people that would notice her son the moment she left him and there were - hospital staff, patients and visitors. Placing her baby and his belongings on the ground near the entrance to the hospital, she leaned down and kissed his forehead one last time and murmured brokenly, "I…I love you, my sweet angel. Always remember that…my little dear." Then she hurried away, hiding nearby in the bushes and watching to see when her precious son would be discovered.

It didn't take long. A nurse discovered him almost immediately and looked around to see who had abandoned him. Abandoning a baby was a crime that was punishable by automatic time in prison. When the nurse didn’t see anyone, she carried him into the hospital, and it would be the last time Eun Ae would ever see her precious baby boy.

'Be a good boy, my precious angel. Forgive me for giving you away. But it's for the best. You'll have a chance at a good life now, my sweet Chami. I love you, sweetheart. I'll love you always,' Eun Ae thought heartbrokenly as tears streamed down her face. Then she hurried away and back to her desolate life in the slums. Her actions tonight would forever haunt her and the son she had given away.

 

~*~

 

Up next: Chapter One


End file.
